


unsteady now but I won't quit running

by CreatePeaceFromChaos



Series: Timbitat's Femslash February 2021 [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Sawada Nana, Dead Sawada Iemitsu, Dying Will Flames (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), F/F, Family Secrets, Femslash February 2021, Flame Harmonization (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Nana is related to Kawahira and Talbot, Prophetic Visions, Sawada Nana Has Mist Flames, Secret Identity, Sky Flames (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29179560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatePeaceFromChaos/pseuds/CreatePeaceFromChaos
Summary: The entire world had a tendency to fall for Nana's 'oblivious ditz' facade, and she couldn't exactly blame them - she did have the advantage of Mist Flames, made powerful by her nonhuman blood.Aria di Giglio Nero was one of the few to ever see past Nana's masks without herletting them.That didn't mean Nana didn't still have secrets to be brought to light...Day 3: Secret Identities(For Timbitat's Femslash February 2021)
Relationships: Aria/Sawada Nana
Series: Timbitat's Femslash February 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141892
Kudos: 27





	unsteady now but I won't quit running

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Call Me Fighter" by Matt Beilis
> 
> Warning: there is a mention of how Iemitsu died (rather brutally, imho), but the description isn't graphic. It's just a mention.

Nana kissed her giggling son on the top of his fluffy-haired head, smiling softly as he beamed up at her with bright orange-toned eyes before returning to playing gently with tiny Yuni. She’d come so close to losing this, to losing her Reason to the darkness of that monstrous Seal, but her contacts within the Hibari had come to her rescue, and her precious child was still burning bright with his pure, immense Flames.

Her Reason for Living was still alive, still happy, still whole. She wouldn’t have cared if he was born ill, if he was born physically crippled, as long as his soul – his beautiful, beautiful soul – was free to grow and shine and live and love. Her ‘darling’ husband had jeopardised that, and for that…

Well. He’d suffered quite the _accident_ not long after he’d had his boss Seal Nana’s baby boy. If the Hibari hadn’t gotten her in touch with a more powerful Sky than Timoteo di Vongola, then she would have lost her son – even if he technically survived – and she would have gone _mad_.

Mists were always a little mad, even her beloved Uncle Kawahira could admit to that – and he was a Mist himself – but she would have _Raged_ had her precious Sky-son had his soul crippled by Timoteo and Iemitsu.

She could easily picture what she would have done – she would have tracked down each and every one of Timoteo’s children and killed them, so that he could suffer the same pain that she would have felt.

“What has you feeling so murderous today, my love?” the Sky who’d saved her son asked, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and nuzzling her temple. Nana leaned into the touch with a contented hum as Aria’s Sky gently flowed through her, nudging at her Mist and encouraging their bond to resonate. Even after three years, the anger at her late husband lingered; her Sky’s Flames were all that could calm her rage when she dwelled on it too long.

“Thinking of the bastards who tried to kill my little Tsu-kun’s soul,” she admitted softly, so softly that her son and his baby sister wouldn’t hear her. Aria’s arm tightened around her briefly, and then she pressed a kiss to Nana’s temple. She understood – it was why the Hibari had contacted the Storm Arcobaleno, who had in turn contacted Aria di Giglio Nero and informed her of what had occurred. Aria was the mother of a Sky, as well as being a Sky herself, and so she understood Nana’s protectiveness and the rage she had felt at having her child harmed. Aria had immediately flown to Japan once Fon contacted her, arriving on Nana’s doorstep barely two days after Timoteo and Iemitsu had committed the crime of Sealing an Active Sky. Tsuna had been yet to wake, and the Seal had yet to settle fully due to his lack of consciousness, and so Aria had been able to remove it despite a good portion of her Flames being slowly siphoned away by the Arcobaleno curse.

Nana really did need to talk Cousin Talbot into speaking with Uncle Kawahira again so they could finally get rid of that bedamned curse.

She had Harmonised with Aria in the aftermath of her baby boy being unsealed, and had followed Aria back to Italy. She’d sent divorce papers to Iemitsu, stating ‘child abuse’ as the reason for divorce, but as she’d been close to his seat of power, she hadn’t waited for him to protest or accept.

His screams as he had been devoured alive by wild boars had been music to her ears, and to this day remained one of her best memories from a job. No one harmed her baby.

“Bloodthirsty little Mist,” Aria snickered against her temple, and Nana smiled innocently up at her Sky and lover.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” she protested, and Aria snorted and tapped her on the nose.

“Save the act for someone who doesn’t know what you’re really like, _Swallowtail_ ,” she murmured, and Nana froze – just for a millisecond, but also just long enough to give herself away. Aria smiled at her, kissing the tip of her nose and then looking back at where Yuni was toddling after a laughing, gently-teasing Tsuna. “I knew before I was on your doorstep, _la_ _mia farfalla_ ,” Aria said, keeping her voice down as their children laughed and played together. “I’ve admired your work and wanted to meet you for years. That I was able to help you, and Harmonise with you, was more than I’d hoped for.”

Aria didn’t tighten or loosen her grip, didn’t look at Nana, and slowly the Mist relaxed as she recognised the truth in her Sky’s words. She leaned into Aria’s side more, and was kissed on the top of her head.

“I made sure your first kill here had all the correct paperwork filed, just in case someone finds out and brings it to the attention of the Vindice,” Aria murmured into her hair. “And if you decide to go after Timoteo, I’ll be right behind you or at your side the whole time, whichever you choose.”

“ _Thank you,_ Aria,” Nana whispered back, heart pounding in her chest. She had done nothing to expect that kind of backing, and she wasn’t used to having unconditional support.

She should tell her. She should tell this wonderful Sky, _her Sky_ , that she knew how to remove the curse she suffered under. She should tell her _everything_ , and then she should bully her cousin into speaking to their uncle so that this beautiful, brilliant Sky didn’t die an early, painful death.

“Mamma!” Tsuna called, sounding somewhere between startled and angry, and Nana’s head shot up just in time to see her beautiful Sky-child, her lovely little Tsuna, flare with his pure Flames as he stormed over to her, Yuni awkwardly held in his arms – he’d inherited Nana’s size, and Yuni was going to be tall like her mother – and sniffling. “Mamma, we gotta go help Hayato!”

“Who’s Hayato, Tsu-kun?” Nana asked, even as Aria crouched beside their children to gather her weeping daughter into her arms. The little girl clung to her, hiding her face in Aria’s red shirt.

“Mine,” little nine-year-old Tsuna said firmly. “Haya’s _mine_ and Yuni says he’s _hurt_ so I _have_ to help him, Mamma! Poison Scorpion got forced to chase him away so now he’s _not safe_!”

“Oh,” Aria breathed, realisation and terror and deep, deep sadness present in her voice all at once, and Nana realised what had her Sky and lover so upset, even as she processed the information her son had given her.

Yuni was starting to get visions.

“Tsu-kun, call your Uncle River and tell him I’m _ordering_ him to go speak to Talbot,” she ordered, mind racing. “Then call the Hibari and tell Kyoya-kun it’s time.” She’d had the plans half-prepared for _years_ , and everything was coming to a head. She had to put everything into motion if she wanted Aria to live. And she _did_.

“Nana?” Aria asked, sounding worried, and Nana whirled towards her. She swept in, kissing first Yuni – on the forehead – and then Aria – on the mouth – before she grasped her Sky’s free hand in both of hers.

“Call the rest of the Arcobaleno. We’re removing the curse _tomorrow_. I need to go get Tsuna’s Hayato.”

“Removing the—Nana?” Aria called after her as she strode towards the house, Tsuna already having run off to do her bidding. Nana paused, glancing back at her. “What’s going on?”

“I’m sorry,” Nana said simply, and then smiled when Aria looked like she’d just stabbed her. “I promise, it’ll be alright. My uncle and my cousin are going to listen to me for once and we’ll finally get rid of that ridiculous, horrible curse.” She knew she was rambling, and shook her head sharply to shut herself up. “I’ll explain better when I get back, I swear. I need to go find Tsuna’s Hayato,” she said again.

Aria very obviously bit back any kind of response, and then heaved a sigh.

“Be safe, and return quickly,” she said instead, and Nana darted towards her to kiss her once more before she bolted up the stairs to where she kept her Swallowtail gear.

She had a runaway cuckoo child to find. And then she’d smack Shamal for letting his son be harmed by his so-called ‘sister’ and the family Shamal had left him with.

Aria watched as her Swallowtail, her deadly butterfly, vanished in a flare of Mist Flames, and then glanced down at her now-sleeping daughter.

“Gamma,” she called, lacing her voice with her Flames so that her Lightning would hear her, and when he appeared by her side, she passed Yuni to him carefully. He cradled her close, protective as always of the child he’d donated DNA for – and if Aria was straight, she would probably have married him if he’d asked, but in this universe that was not how it would go – and then looked to Aria for orders. “Put her in her bed. Guard her. If she wakes and I’m in a call, tell her I’ll be with her as quickly as I can. If I’m not in a call, bring her straight to me.”

“Yes, Aria,” Gamma murmured, and then headed into the house and towards Yuni’s bedroom. Tsuna popped up beside her on the porch, frowning at his mother’s phone.

“What is it, Tsuna?”

“Uncle Kawa’s being stubborn,” the child said grumpily, his words a curious mash of Italian and Japanese. “He won’t speak to Cousin Talbot unless Cousin Talbot speaks to him first, but Cousin Talbot refused years and years and _years_ ago.” He pouted, and Aria bit back a chuckle at his adorable expression. “But Mamma doesn’t have Cousin Talbot’s number in this phone, and I don’t know it.”

“I do,” Aria informed him, pulling out her own phone. “Would you like me to call him?”

Tsuna considered for a moment, then shook his head.

“No thank you, Mamma Aria,” he replied. “Can I just get the number? Mamma said you needed to call the other Arcobaleno anyway.”

“That she did,” Aria agreed with a sigh. She pulled out her phone and navigated to Talbot’s number, turning the screen so Tsuna could see. “Have you made your other call?”

“Mm,” Tsuna nodded as he copied the number she showed him, “I knew Uncle Kawa would be difficult, so I contacted Hibari-senpai first.” He saved the number in Nana’s phone as ‘Stubborn Cousin’, making Aria snort a laugh. He looked up at her and grinned, all cheek and innocence. “I’m gonna go call him. You should make your calls.”

“Yes, little boss,” she teased him gently, and he huffed at her before wrapping his arms around her waist in a quick hug and then darting away. Aria scrolled through her contacts, thinking over where each of the Arcobaleno were currently located, and then dialled the first and farthest of them.

Nana returned to the Giglio Nero mansion with a small multi-Flame boy tucked under one arm, clearly unconscious, and the ear of notorious Mist doctor-assassin Trident Shamal pinched in the other hand. He was swearing and begging her to let him go as she towed him up the steps to the front door, bemused guards watching on as the tiny woman hauled an infamous assassin and womaniser around by his ear as if he was no more than an unruly child.

“Ow! Ow! Damn it, Nana, I’m not a child!” Shamal was whining as Nana dragged him through the doorway to the meeting room in which she could sense her Sky, just in time for all the occupants of said room to hear him. Much to his misfortune.

“I’ve never needed to be dragged by my ear,” Tsuna said innocently, tilting his head cutely – and the others present snickered at the gobsmacked look on Shamal’s face. Nana finally released him, and adjusted her hold on her unconscious burden to carry him over to her son. Tsuna’s face lit up, his Flames rolling through the room with the force of his happiness and causing all the Arcobaleno currently present to catch their breaths. “You found him!”

“Of course I did,” Nana laughed, gently placing the child into the big armchair her son loved to curl up in and had claimed for this meeting. He snuggled with the newcomer, who rolled towards him with a tiny whimper and then settled into Tsuna’s arms and Flames like a key into a lock. Nana stroked a hand through her son’s hair, did the same to his Hurricane, and then wandered over to perch on the arm of Aria’s chair. Shamal lingered by the doorway, rubbing his ear and looking seconds from fleeing.

“Calm yourself, Shamal,” Aria said dryly. “I have a Mist, I’m in no need of another.”

“I should hope not,” Nana murmured, pressing a kiss to her cheek. “Did Tsuna manage to get in touch with Uncle and Talbot?”

“Yes, eventually. Apparently they’ll be here tomorrow morning, with Fon and the Hibari.” Aria pretended not to notice the surprise of the other Arcobaleno at the mention of the Hibari clan. “I was told to tell you that Autumn and his son were coming too…?” Aria trailed off as Nana let out a peal of laughter.

“I knew Tsuyoshi wouldn’t stay away for long,” she giggled. She kissed Aria’s cheek again. “And I’m certain his son is Tsuna’s Rain or Mist, depending on which parent he takes after,” she added, glancing fondly at her son. Then she looked around the table at the Arcobaleno, and all mirth fled. She looked back at Aria, meeting her eyes with a sorrowful doe-eyed gaze. “I owe you an explanation,” she murmured, “and I don’t want anyone attempting to kill my uncle when he arrives, so that needs to be explained too.”

“At your back or your side all the way,” Aria reminded her softly, and – ignoring the watchful stares and suspicion of the other Arcobaleno – leaned in to kiss Nana softly. There was a spluttered sound of shock from one of the others – probably Reborn, since her Papa had never truly gotten used to the fact that she was an adult – and Nana smiled against her mouth just before they parted.

“My Sky,” she murmured fondly, and then turned her attention to the room as a whole. “Settle in for a long discussion, for there is a lot to be covered in very little time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Timbitat Femslash February original post can be found [here](https://definitelynotaminion.tumblr.com/post/642053299287244801/hey-guys-i-made-a-femslash-february-prompt-list).  
>   
> 


End file.
